


Hey, Nosebleed?

by carrotsshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, angst-ish, it got dark!!, mingyu also steals his phone, mingyu saves him, never procrastinate, soonyoung the wingman, there's light cursing pls be warned, um fluff?, wonwoo's just very stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsshi/pseuds/carrotsshi
Summary: Wonwoo wants to just hide forever when Mingyu notifies him of his nosebleed (“I hope I’m not the cause of your nosebleed”) in the middle of his study marathon. He honestly doesn't expect to see Mingyu anymore after the embarrassing encounter- not too mention the equally embarrassing escape.Too bad fate (or mainly just Soonyoung) has other ideas when Mingyu accidentally takes home his phone too.prev title: of nosebleeds & stolen phones.(cross-posted on aff under same user)





	1. Foreword

“Hey,” the voice startles Wonwoo, bringing his attention away from his textbook. He looks up nervously at the stranger.  _ Was he doing something wrong?  _ His breath hitches once he takes a good look at the stranger- he is  _ extremely _ good-looking. Tanned skin, plump lips, straight nose topped with big eyes, that are laced with _ concern? _

 

Wonwoo’s eyebrow creases in confusion.  _ Why concern? _ The stranger chuckles, “I hope I’m not the cause of your nosebleed.” Wonwoo flushes at the good-looking stranger’s comment, hands flying to his nose. True to the other male’s words, his fingers stain with blood. He grimaces, immediately shooting out of his seat to head to the toilet. 

 

In his panic, he trips over the stranger’s legs. He cringes as the tanned male steadies him by curling an arm on his waist.  _ Oh fuck. He’s got really muscular arms.  _

 

“Be careful there,” the taller reproves, guiding Wonwoo back into his seat. The other male bends down to be able to look at Wonwoo easily _.  _ Wonwoo’s heart rate picks up.  _ This is way too close for comfort. _ The stranger notices his discomfort. He creates distance between them, smiling sheepishly.  _ What the fuck. His teeth are really cute. _

 

“Sorry about that. My friends tell me I suck at respecting personal space,” the stranger confesses, laughing softly as he reaches into his bag.  _ Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. He wishes he could be in his bed right now, buried in the sheets without any cute strangers helping him when his nose decides to bleed. _ He snaps out of his thoughts when the stranger clumsily drops one of the books from his bag onto the floor.  _ So Wonwoo isn’t the only clumsy one. The Art of Photography, he notes the title of the book.  _

 

Wonwoo doesn’t notice the stranger smiling sheepishly at him as he glances around the library, wondering if anyone actually notices them. He sighs in relief- it’s empty.  _ (It was 11.45pm, of course it’d be empty.)  _ The stranger makes a soft sound of victory, catching Wonwoo’s attention.

 

“Here,” the stranger states, handing him a bunch of tissues. Wonwoo shoots him a grateful smile. The stranger replies with a reassuring smile of his own before he shoves the photography book back in his bag. Wonwoo wipes the blood off quickly before proceeding to pinch his nose. 

 

“It’s ironic how you’re a biomed student but can’t take care of yourself,” the taller remarks, nodding his head towards the pile of biomedical textbooks spread across Wonwoo’s table. The shorter frowns at the comment.  _ He takes offense to that. He’s usually okay at taking care of himself. Except exam periods. Maybe.  _ The taller only chuckles louder at his frown. 

 

Wonwoo lips curl down further, earning a fond smile from the stranger. The latter’s phone dings. They both cringe at how loud the notification is compared to the library’s silence. The stranger starts typing on his phone, sitting down on the floor.  _ His legs probably got tired. He should sit on a chair though …  _ Wonwoo attempts to catch the guy’s attention but the latter’s eyes are glued to his phone.

“Hmm,” the stranger hums, moving his attention back to Wonwoo. _ Are his eyes sparkling? _ “It’s almost midnight. Can I walk you home?”  _ This is unfair to his heart. _

 

Wonwoo just shakes his head, guilty that the stranger’s been offering him so much help. He lifts his hands from his nose, noticing it’s stopped bleeding. He sighs in relief, awkwardly placing his hands on his thighs.

 

He nods his head towards his phone, nearly buried under his textbooks. “Could you help me text my friend instead?” he shyly requests. The stranger seems to be surprised at Wonwoo’s request before he snaps out of it. He nods furiously, picking up the phone. 

 

“1717,” Wonwoo quietly says, as the stranger punches in the passcode to his phone. “Open the messages application. He should be the most recent contact,” he instructs. He pauses, feeling slightly embarrassed at his best friend’s contact name. 

 

“Idiot?” The stranger curiously asks, grinning a little. Wonwoo sheepishly nods. “Cute,” the taller comments. Wonwoo becomes a blushing mess again as the stranger opens the chat with  _ idiot _ . “Hmm, he’s been asking where you are for the past 30 minutes,” he tells Wonwoo. 

 

As if on cue, a light brown haired male loudly enters the library. A lanky male follows after, albeit more quietly. Wonwoo assumes that’s one of the stranger’s friends. 

 

“There you are!” the shorter out of the two exclaims.  _ Idiot, Wonwoo thinks. _ Wonwoo and the stranger cringe at how loud he is. The lanky male beside  _ idiot  _ is quick to cover the shorter’s mouth before he can yell anything else. The door to the staff room can be heard unlocking. 

 

The four of them freeze. Wonwoo’s the first to react, jumping to his feet in panic.  _ It’s known across the entire university that the librarian is fucking scary (unfortunately, his idiot friend does not know this fact) and Wonwoo does not want to be banned from the library. _

 

“Run,” he whisper-yells, grabbing all his stuff and stuffing it into his bag. He grimaces as he accidentally throws his bloody tissues into the bag as well. The stranger’s about to help him when the lanky male drags him away swiftly while  _ idiot _ pulls Wonwoo away towards the library’s entrance. Wonwoo’s stuff  _ almost  _ spill out of his bag but he’s quick to zip his bag up.  _ Can this day get any shittier?  _ The two pairs go their separate ways, hearing footsteps chasing behind them. 

 

In their haste, they don’t realise that the stranger’s still carrying Wonwoo’s phone. 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They realise the situation.

Wonwoo begins to regret not eating dinner or a proper lunch before he started his study session. His stomach is roaring. _He_ _doesn’t think running away madly after having a nosebleed is a good idea either._

 

“Did you even eat?” _Idiot_ yells from behind him. “Also, can we stop running?” the light brown haired male breathlessly adds. “How are you even running so fast after having a nosebleed?”

 

“Yeah, I ate with Jihoon!” Wonwoo lies, quickly switching topics to answer the shorter’s other question. He ignores the last question. “Are we in the clear?”

 

He looks back, only seeing his friend and the plain college backdrop. _No mad librarian there._ His friend does the same before slowing down. Wonwoo stops running, wanting nothing more than to flop down on his bed as he catches his breath. He glares at his friend. _They wouldn’t be running if he didn’t yell in the library._

 

“Soonyoung, why did you even think of giving Mr. Han a chance to plot our murder?” Wonwoo groans, frustrated. Soonyoung rolls his eyes as if Wonwoo’s being dramatic. _He really isn’t._

 

“Oh _come on_ , the librarian can’t be _that_ bad, right?” Soonyoung answers, striding up to Wonwoo confidently. “We’re safe now, aren’t we?” Just when they think they’re in the clear, they hear footsteps behind them. _So much for being a bag of luck._ Wonwoo freezes while Soonyoung screeches. Soonyoung sprints off quickly, faster than Wonwoo’s ever seen the him run.

 

“If he wasn’t that bad, he would’ve stopped chasing us!” Wonwoo yells after Soonyoung, following the older quickly. Wonwoo’s legs are threatening to give way the moment they enter the hallway of their dorm room. Their other roommate, a tall Chinese male, greets them with a surprised look as he opens the door.

 

“Move Jun!” Soonyoung pushes him aside, running for the couch. Jun gapes at the audacity of the younger, who topples onto the couch while Wonwoo barely makes it through the door. He collapses onto his knees by the door, panting heavily. He flops onto his back, scrunching his eyes shut as his vision starts to spin.

 

“What happened?” the Chinese male directs the question to Soonyoung as he bends down to check on Wonwoo. The door twists rattles open, causing Soonyoung to scream a bunch of expletives before he dives for the floor.

 

“Shut up Soonyoung,” the short male that appears by the door shouts, grumbling. “Why in the world did you guys run away from me? It’s also _12.30am_ , what are you guys doing out so late?” he exasperatedly continues, narrowing his eyes at the curled up body below the couch.

 

“And what’s with him?” he adds, pointing at Wonwoo once he notices Wonwoo and Jun on the floor.

 

“Jihoon, that was _you_ ?” Soonyoung yells, jumping up from his position. His mouth flies open. _Wonwoo wants it to fly shut because all this yelling was not helping._

 

“No shit sherlock,” Jihoon retorts, “Why were you guys even running in the first place?” Wonwoo opens his eyes, trying to get them to focus. He shuts them again as he starts to see white spots clouding his vision.

 

“I thought he was the biomed student,” Jihoon huffs before pulling Wonwoo up. “Take better care of yourself,” he nags, before instructing the Chinese male to help, “Wonwoo, lean against Jun.”

 

Junhui easily follows Jihoon’s instructions, letting Wonwoo’s back press against his own. _If Wonwoo weren’t feeling like shit, he’d have teased his roommates for being so caring._

 

Soonyoung soon joins them with a bottle of water and some candy.

 

* * *

 

Minghao unwraps a piece of candy, plopping it into his mouth. He notices Mingyu staring at him from the couch. So he throws the giant a piece too. It unceremoniously hits Mingyu in the face. He laughs as Mingyu pouts at him.

 

“Why’d you have to drag me away from the cute guy too?” Mingyu whines, trashing his body on the couch. Minghao just judges Mingyu from the chair across him, closing the jar of candy. He sets it on the table, ignoring Mingyu.

 

“He still needed my help, y’know?” Mingyu reasons, trying to catch his eye to further prove his point. The younger simply rolls his eyes.

 

“If I didn’t drag you away you’d probably trip over air and cause all four of us to be caught by the demon librarian, _Prince Charming_ ,” he retorts, “We’d end up in Pledis prison.”

 

“Oh shit,” Mingyu curses, finally making a few connections. “Like that senior- Yiyoung?” _The incident that shall not be named._ Minghao nods gravely before turning to his phone at the sound of a notification.

 

Seeing how he’s not holding Minghao’s attention anymore, Mingyu decides to use his own phone. He digs into his pocket, freezing when he realises there are _two_ phones in his pocket.

 

“Oh shit,” Mingyu repeats, once he pulls out the two phones in his pocket. Minghao looks up curiously at him, albeit not in surprise. “I think I just stole _nosebleed’s_ phone.”

 

Minghao gives him a pointed look. “You’re an idiot, Mingyu.”

 

“Shit,” Mingyu curses before unlocking the phone. _He remembers the password- 1717._ “I’m gonna call his friend.”

 

“If it’s any comfort, at least you clean up your accidents fine,” Minghao offers in comfort, as he watches Mingyu pace up and down their living room. The taller just ignores him, focused on calling _nosebleed’s_ friend. Mingyu quickly calls ‘idiot’ and presses the phone to his ear, continuing his pace as he waits for an answer.

 

“What did Mingyu do now?” a third voice joins their conversation. Mingyu just faces his other roommate a pout. The latter is exiting their shared room, wiping his wet hair with a towel.

 

“Hey Seokmin,” Minghao greets the dark brown haired male. Seokmin throws the towel on one of their hangers as he shoots a smile at the youngest male. He nods his head towards Mingyu, wanting to be filled in on the situation. Minghao quickly explains, “Mingyu told me he saved some cute guy who had a nosebleed in the library. He’s currently holding the cute guy’s phone captive. Now, he’s trying to contact the guy’s friend.”

 

Seokmin just stares at Minghao. “That’s not the most embarrassing thing he’s done,” Seokmin comments in a nonchalant manner. Minghao shrugs, mumbling something along the lines of how the statement could be debatable.

 

“Hey, at least he can return whatever he stole this time,” the oldest of the trio adds, before pointing to the bottle of candy on the table, “Remember when he accidentally stole that bottle just because he found the cashier cute?”

 

“Yeah! Wasn’t that jar the last one left on the shelf? Some poor guy is missing his _paid-for_ _white day_ candy, probably,” Minghao jokes. At this point Mingyu’s not even focused on their teasing. Instead, all he can hear is the ringback tone ( _idiot’s_ tone is a song titled _Bring It_. _Mingyu pretends not to feel threatened when the lyrics ‘Let’s go out, fight and win’ ring through his ear.)_

 

“He’s not answering,” Mingyu cries in horror when the mocking ringback tone dies. His eyes are met with idiot’s contact page. He groans, running back to the couch to flop on it. He buries his head in a pillow, which muffles his screaming.

 

“Why do we have such a drama queen as a friend?” Minghao asks Seokmin, as if Mingyu wasn’t there. All he gets is a shrug from Seokmin.

 

Mingyu suddenly shoots up, scaring the two. Minghao curses the taller while Seokmin just clutches his heart as if he’d been wounded. They think he’s about to remind them that he can hear them when he asks in a worried tone, “What if something bad happened to him?”

 

“He’s proba-”

 

“He looked so tired!” Mingyu interrupts Minghao, ranting, “He’s like _really_ small. He is damn skinny, he could rival you, Hao! I don’t think he eats properly-”

 

“First off all, I eat just fine, thanks,” Minghao protests, interrupting Mingyu before he could further rant. “Second, he was like nearly your height. He’s probably fine. He did leave with his friend.”

 

Mingyu ignores his remarks _(and Minghao starts questioning his friendship choices.)_ “What if his friend lost him or something?” Mingyu counters, attempting to call _idiot_ again. Minghao resists the urge to roll his eyes again. Instead, he just sighs in exasperation while Seokmin gets up, yawning.

 

“Don’t think too much about it,” Seokmin advises Mingyu, “Just send him a text or something and sleep on it. For all you know they’re asleep or something. It’s nearly _2am_.”

 

“That’s the wisest thing I’ve heard you say, Seokmin,” Minghao marvels, patting his friend’s leg. Seokmin shoots him a grateful smile.

 

“There’s more where that came from,” he says sagely before making his exit. Minghao trails after him, intending to go to sleep too, leaving Mingyu dumbfounded. _What just happened? Maybe it’s because they’re all tired._

 

So, he decides to follow Seokmin’s advice by sending a text. He opens the chat with _idiot_ and types:

 

_hi, nosebleed’s friend? this is the guy who helped him out in the library and i kinda accidentally took his phone. can you call me back in the morning or something, so i can pass him back his phone?_

 

He presses send and proceeds to type another message:

 

_btw, is he okay? i hope he’s sleeping now and please feed him properly!_

 

His finger hovers over the send button. _Is that too forward? It’s probably creepy. He wonders what nosebleed’s and idiot’s names are. How stupid of him not to ask earlier._ He ends up erasing the text. He locks the phone, switching to his own phone to reply to some messages.

 

He heads off to shower quickly before turning in. The moment his head hits the pillow, he falls asleep immediately. Unluckily, he misses the text that comes in right after he dozes off.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you okay in there?” Soonyoung asks for possibly the _thousandth_ time in a span of 10 minutes. Wonwoo smiles bitterly at his luck as he squeezes some toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

 

“Yes, I’m fine now!” Wonwoo tiredly answers, “Go rest or something. It’s not like I’m incapable of _showering_ by myself.”

 

“Told you,” Jihoon mockingly chuckles at Wonwoo’s answer. Wonwoo buries his head in his palm, huffing. _He’s feeling fine now- why are they still treating him like some sick kid?_

 

“Don’t tell me _all_ three of you are waiting outside the door?”

 

“Not me,” Jihoon replies, “I got forced by the other two.” There’s a series of noises of disapproval from Jun and Soonyoung. Wonwoo calmly sticks the toothbrush in his mouth, trying to drown out their argument. When they finally silence, Wonwoo sighs in relief. _Or so he thought._

 

“You were the one who suggested waiting outside for him!” Jun exposes Jihoon. Wonwoo nearly spits out his toothpaste because that is the _last_ thing he expects. There’s another series of arguments but Wonwoo just smiles to himself. _He would never get caught saying it but he really does love the trio._

 

He hears a phone notification go off and suddenly, there’s total silence. It continues on for a _full_ minute- _Wonwoo counted_ . _Okay, maybe he doesn’t love them anymore. They’re all snakes._

 

There’s loud cackling that proves his point. _Even Jihoon is laughing hard_. “Hey Wonwoo,” Soonyoung manages to wheeze through his laughter, “The guy from the library called you twice.”

 

“Wait- how does he have my number?” Wonwoo asks in panic, his question muffled due to the toothpaste in his mouth. Soonyoung annoyingly parrots back in the same muffled tone. _Why are they even friends?_

 

“Shut up Soonyoung,” Jihoon yells at Soonyoung. Wonwoo can hear a loud smack before there’s rushed footsteps away from the toilet. He assumes Jihoon’s chasing Soonyoung around their dorm.

 

“Basically, the guy from the library called Soonyoung on _your_ phone,” Jun casually explains, “I think he just sent a text too. He called you nosebleed.” Jun chuckles at the nickname Wonwoo has received.

 

“Oh,” Wonwoo sighs in defeat. _How unlucky can he get?!_

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung madly grins as he escapes Jihoon by locking himself in his shared room with Wonwoo. He turns back his attention to his phone, opening up the chat with 'nerd' or Wonwoo. (Technically, neither apply currently since it's the stranger from the library.)

 

**_nerd_ **

_hi, nosebleed’s friend? this is the guy who helped him out in the library and i kinda accidentally took his phone. can you call me back in the morning or something, so i can pass him back his phone?_

 

He quickly types up a reply:

 

_hello mr library guy! :) glad we could get in touch. i was wondering if you were single?_

_this is nosebleed, btw ;)_

 

He hits send, his grin widening in an almost devilish manner as he does so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They realise the situation- Mingyu has Wonwoo's phone, Wonwoo has Mingyu's phone and Soonyoung thinks it's a match. 
> 
> A/N: hah. okay so i'm continuing this fic right here. woohoo. this was honestly meant to be a short story but it might expand. who knows. (sweats nervously bcos i suck at long-chaptered fics) the next update will come soon! probably will set a schedule for thursday updates. or maybe thursday and sunday? idk. see you when i see you, i guess?


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung's plans don't go exactly as planned.

Mingyu wakes up to a phone that’s obnoxiously blaring at him. He inwardly groans, scowling at the wall as he reaches for his phone. His fingers soon find the edge of his phone, so he rolls over to his side to fully retrieve it. _Who the fuck is calling him at_ , he squints at the time on the screen (which has the audacity to glare at him), _7 am?_

 

That’s when he realises his phone’s not ringing, nor has the blaring stopped. He drops his phone onto his side, wondering whether it was any of his roommate’s alarms. _Didn’t Seokmin say he had a test today?_

 

“Shut your alarm Mingyu,” he hears Minghao whine from the other end of the room. _It's not mine,_ Mingyu wants to yell back. _The alarm’s definitely not Minghao’s._  The older only groans in response, too lazy to fight back. Seokmin peers down from the top bunk, squinting at Mingyu. _Well, it’s not Seokmin’s alarm either._

 

“Is the guy calling?” Seokmin sleepily asks, rubbing his right eye. The events that occurred last night refreshes itself in Mingyu’s memory. _Well, shit._ He rolls over to his front, wailing into the pillow in embarrassment. By the time he’s done being dramatic, Seokmin has climbed down from the top bunk, seized the phone and shut off the alarm.

 

“Hey, I think his friend sent a few texts- Oh,” the shorter begins when his eyes find the contents of the first message. “I think it’s him? He’s also asking whether you’re single?” A smile of amusement tugs on his lips, while Mingyu freezes.  _What?_

 

Mingyu flips over quickly in shock. “What?” he incredulously asks, aloud this time. If he wasn’t alert before, he really is now. “He was really shy yesterday though. I don’t think he’s that bold to send such a text- it must be his friend,” he concludes. He ponders on it for a moment, recalling their interaction.

 

“The last text’s telling you to meet him at 11 am for breakfast though?” Seokmin reads out the last message, lips curling higher in amusement. He adds, “I don’t think he’s giving you a choice though.”

 

Mingyu scratches the side of his head- _that really didn’t sound like_ _nosebleed._ Seokmin practically shoves the phone at Mingyu. The taller opens up the chat, reading through the thread:

 

**_you_ **

_hi, nosebleed’s friend? this is the guy who helped him out in the library and i kinda accidentally took his phone. can you call me back in the morning or something, so i can pass him back his phone?_

 

**idiot**

_hello mr library guy! :) glad we could get in touch. i was wondering if you were single?_

 

**_idiot_ **

_this is nosebleed, btw ;)_

 

**_idiot_ **

_... it’s been 15 mins :(_

_guess you’re asleep_

_meet at 11am for breakfast tmr then!!_

_i’ll call you at 10am tomorrow to confirm the location :-)_

 

“Oh look,” Seokmin excitedly screeches from in front of him, “It might be him!” He’s pointing at the phone with so much enthusiasm, Mingyu feels dizzy watching him. _Nosebleed’s_ phone is ringing with the contact, _“ji-nie for you girl”_ displayed on its screen.

 

Mingyu snorts. Seokmin chuckles, “His sense of humour must be unique." Mingyu nods in agreement, with an amused smile. They seem to have woken Minghao up.

 

Minghao lets out a string of expletives at them as he walks over to them. The youngest male mumbles something along the line of the other two not being able to shut their mouths. “What am I friends with?” Minghao snarkily comments, “Yelling roosters?”

 

Seokmin bursts into a fit of laughter while Mingyu rolls his eyes, snatching the phone out of the older’s hands. _It probably is nosebleed._ He runs for the bathroom for privacy but neither of his friends bother to chase after him. _It’s far too early to do that much exercise._

 

“Hi, sorry who is this?” Mingyu hurriedly answers the phone once he’s safely locked in the bathroom. _Please be nosebleed._

 

“Hi,” the other end timidly greets him, in the deep baritone voice that first surprised Mingyu. (Pleasantly, of course.) He sighs in relief.

 

There’s a really awkward silence before _nosebleed_ actually says something else. He clears his throat as he asks, “It’s the guy with the nosebleed from last night. Uh, can we meet today so I can retrieve my phone?”

 

 _Hah._ Mingyu's right. _It was his friend_. “Yeah!” He cringes when his tone ends up being a little too enthusiastic when he replies the other.

 

There’s a light chuckle from _nosebleed._ Mingyu’s heart becomes a little soft from how warm it sounds.  _Nosebleed_ then asks, “Is 9am at Carat Cafe okay?”

 

Mingyu hums in agreement, not wanting to use his voice in case it couldn’t contain his excitement. There are a few beats of awkward silence again. _Nosebleed_ clears his throat before breaking the silence (again.)

 

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” he sheepishly apologises. Mingyu laughs at the irony of the statement. Though he may not have woken him up with the call intentionally, he did wake him up because of that unintentional dumb alarm.

 

“It’s your alarm that woke me, actually,” Mingyu confesses. Fortunately for him, without any added enthusiasm that might embarrass him further.  _So much for being as smooth as yesterday._

 

“Oh,” _nosebleed_ huffs, sounding annoyed at himself, “Sorry, I usually wake up to study at this time. Guess my body got used to it.” There’s a tiredness to his voice that makes Mingyu worry.

 

“Hey,” Mingyu softly says, “You looked really tired yesterday. You should probably give yourself a break.”

 

“I can’t, I’ve procrastinated too much,” _Nosebleed_ replies regretfully.

 

“Just take your health into consideration, yeah? Eat proper meals, sleep enough, hydrate yourself!” Mingyu nags, hoping _nosebleed’ll_ take his advice.

 

“Yes mom,” nosebleed chuckles slightly. _At least Mingyu made him laugh- happiness always counts as something, no?_

 

“See you at 9am later then.”

 

The phone call ends with Mingyu squealing in excitement.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Wonwoo tosses in his bed, wanting to go back to sleep. The time  _6:45AM_ on the digital alarm clock located on top of the door glares at him. He _probably_ does deserve sleep but his body clock is pretty much screwed.

 

Then again, he thinks, as he nervously bites on his lips. There's the mental schedule he had planned in his head for the week that was already ruined yesterday:

 

~~_monday_ ~~

 

  * ~~__write theory notes chapters 1-5__~~


  * _~~memorise lab notes~~ _



 

 

~~_tuesday_ ~~

 

  * ~~__review lab notes (last chance!)__~~


  * ~~_write theory notes chapters 6-10_~~



 

 

~~_wednesday_ ~~

 

  * ~~__review lab notes__~~


  * ~~_lab test (1pm @ mercury labs)_~~


  * ~~_write theory notes 11-15_~~


  * ~~_bonus: completed chapter 16 too!_~~



 

 

_thursday_

 

  * ~~__write theory notes 17-20__~~


  * _go through theory notes (1-5)_



 

 

He didn’t manage to get past Chapter 2 yesterday. The 5 chapters he had to write for were unexpectedly quiet heavy in content. He was forcing himself by the end of Chapter 1. Guess he needed to start from the bottom.

 

That leaves:

 

_friday_

 

  * __going through the entire thing :)__



 

 

He groans when he remembers he had taken pictures of some additional notes on his phone for a few of the chapters. Meaning, he _really_ needs his phone to start studying. Soonyoung, being the asshole he is, didn’t share whatever information he had from the guy. He had told him, “Let’s go for breakfast at 11am” when he exited their room last night.  _That was it._

 

Wonwoo had only shrugged in agreement. Jihoon practically lunged at Soonyoung the moment he finished speaking. The latter had pulled Junhui along, yelling at the older male to protect him. They ended up not leaving Junhui and jihoon’s shared room, safely away from Jihoon.

 

Wonwoo had tugged Jihoon over to his room when his body starts to feel heavy as they waited for the door to open. “You can flirt with him tomorrow,” he told the shorter with a straight face. He immediately turned in before the other could even protest. There’s a light pink dusting the younger’s cheek.

 

He looks over at the lump on Soonyoung’s bed. He smiles softly when he sees Jihoon clutching onto Soonyoung’s Hinata (from Haikyuu) doll. The younger looked more than comfortable on Soonyoung’s bed. If this was two weeks ago, Wonwoo would probably be looking that comfortable in his bed too, sleeping past 10am. _How ironic,_ he thinks.

 

He spots Jihoon’s phone beside the head pillow. He knows he shouldn’t be invading Jihoon’s privacy but he really did want his phone back. So he seizes the phone, unlocking it without having to think hard- he knows it’s Soonyoung’s birthday.

 

He retreats back to his side of the room, tucking himself in bed again. He buries himself under the covers, trying to get warm before he dials his phone.

 

“Hi, sorry who is this?” the good-looking stranger asks the moment he answers the phone. Wonwoo cringes, remembering the contact name he saved Jihoon as.

 

“Hi,” Wonwoo timidly greets him. _Shit,_ he curses, _he didn’t plan this out._ He thinks he hears a sigh of relief on the other end.  _Does the guy remember him?_

 

There’s a long pause before Wonwoo finally forms a coherent sentence. He clears his throat as he asks, “It’s the guy with the nosebleed from last night. Uh, can we meet today so I can retrieve my phone?

 

“Yeah!” Is the enthusiastic reply from the other end.

 

Wonwoo chuckles a little at the enthusiasm, before asking, “Is 9am at Carat Cafe okay?” He assumes the hum from the guy is a hum of agreement. His mind blanks again. _What to say next?_   There are a few beats of awkward silence again. _Right, his call probably woke the poor guy up._ He clears his throat before breaking the silence again.

 

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” he sheepishly apologises.  _That sounded very awkward, shit._

 

The guy seems to find the statement funny as he brightly laughs. _His laugh is really cute, gah._ “It’s your alarm that woke me, actually,” the guy confesses.

 

Wonwoo probably ruined his beauty sleep system or something. He huffs, “Oh. Sorry, I usually wake up to study at this time. Guess my body got used to it.” He shrugs. He’ll get his sleep back sooner or later.

 

“Hey,”  the other softly replies, “You looked really tired yesterday. You should probably give yourself a break.” _Wonwoo really wishes he could do so._

 

“I can’t, I’ve procrastinated too much,” He replies, blaming himself for being addicted to games in the first place. _(Damn you, Dungreed!)_

 

“Just take your health into consideration, yeah? Eat proper meals, sleep enough, hydrate yourself!” the library guy nags. Wonwoo finds it endearing- how they're pretty much still strangers yet he’s caring so much for Wonwoo.

 

“Yes mom,” Wonwoo chuckles slightly as he replies.

 

“See you at 9am later then,” the guy says. With that, the call screen fades away.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu chokes a little on air when he sees nosebleed walking from the entrance. He looks extremely small in the knitted oversized sweater he’s wearing. _He also looks like he’s heading to a funeral._ Mingyu mentally slaps himself, telling himself to stay in focus.

 

“Hey _nosebleed_ ,” Mingyu nervously waves the other over. _Nosebleed_ looks sheepish as he walks over. Mingyu realises he might have called him over a little too loudly. Unfortunately for them, there’s a lot of students (who look like they’ve been pulling all-nighters in the cafe) who send glares their way. Someone from the counter snorts. Mingyu recognises the barista as Seungkwan, one of Seokmin’s friends. Nosebleed seems to know Seungkwan too, he’s practically shooting glares at the younger. Seungkwan’s rolling his eyes, smirking slightly as he starts typing on his phone.

 

Nosebleed’s phone pings. Before Mingyu can even look at the notification, _nosebleed_ has already snatched the phone away. _Woah, he’s fast._ The shorter’s flushing slightly as he taps on his phone. When he looks up, his eyes interlock with Mingyu’s. It sends shivers down Mingyu’s spine. _His eyes are beauti-_

 

The shorter’s stomach growls loudly, interrupting their awkward staring session. There are more annoyed glances sent their way, following nother snort from Seungkwan. “What do you want for breakfast? Consider it my treat,” Mingyu offers, smiling in amusement.

 

“No,”  _nosebleed_ replies, shaking his head furiously, “It’s alright, I’ll buy my own food. Let me treat you instead?”

 

“I offered first,” Mingyu pouts, making direct eye contact with him again. He avoids the eye-contact, playing with the hems of his sleeves. _His sweater paws are cute, Mingyu grins._

 

The shorter huffs, “Okay. Let me at least help you order?” Mingyu nods in agreement, bouncing off his seat. The shorter seems to sways for a moment when he gets up from the seat. Mingyu easily wraps an arm around his waist to steady him, like the previous day. He steadily leads nosebleed back to the seat.  _He really needs to take care of himself._

 

“We have got to stop meeting like this,” _nosebleed_ sighs in embarrassment, once he feels less dizzy. A faint blush is starting to creep onto his cheeks. Mingyu only smiles at him fondly, forgetting his initial desires of berating the older about the importance of health. (There's a loud click and a faint ping heard in the background.)

 

“Maybe I’m your guardian or something?” Mingyu answers, humming, “What do you think, _nosebleed_?”

 

“Hey!,” he mumbles, “My name’s Wonwoo. You can stop calling me _nosebleed_ , now.”

 

“I like _nosebleed_ better though?”

 

“ _Nosebleed_ \- I mean Wonwoo! No wait, I’m here for Mingyu!” Seokmin yells from the entrance of the cafe, jogging towards them. More dirty looks are sent their way from the other customers. “ _Oh?_ You already met each other?”

 

There’s two other boys trailing behind Seokmin. Minghao seems to be talking in extremely fast Mandarin with another Chinese male. _Mingyu is very confused_. Wonwoo’s about to say something when Seungkwan royally interrupts it.

 

“Aw!” Seungkwan _(read: the drama queen)_ coos, “Did you all come to visit me at work?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao so i ended up not updating on sunday :") 
> 
> sorry folks, it took my like a billion times to start this chapter and i finally settled on one ,,,
> 
> also booseoksoon debuted ermagard!! 
> 
> don't forget to stream here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGXiVHTy0JE
> 
> if y'all want a crack/fangirl ver click here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14_qLMczleU&t=1s
> 
> ok luv y'all <3


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both his mind and stomach are rumbling.

“Aw,” Seungkwan coos, “Did y’all come to visit me at work?”

Seungkwan seems to be everyone’s mutual (dramatic) friend because there's an onslaught of teasing remarks sent his way from the entire herd of them. The victim protests in a loud manner, which makes the banter all the more dizzying to Wonwoo. The commotion seems to not have attracted the customer's attention but other co-workers as well. Wonwoo notices Seungcheol, a friend of Jihoon’s, emerging from the staff room at the commotion. Following closely behind him is an extremely good-looking male with light blonde hair. 

Both of them look unkempt- Seungcheol looks slightly embarrassed while the other keeps a bored expression. Knowing Seungcheol, Wonwoo doesn't want to imagine what happened in the staff room. Customers have started pouring out of the cafe- there’s a few who stick their earbuds on with annoyed expressions while some just stare in amusement at the large group in the middle of the store. _(Maybe they were glad for the distraction?)_

Wonwoo shifts his attention back to Seungcheol. The older doesn’t even seem mildly interested in stopping the argument. Instead, he looks ready to jump into the verbal mess. _Wonwoo wonders where the cafe's manager is._ Noticing Seungcheol’s eagerness, the pretty boy beside him grabs the older’s arm, nodding his head towards Wonwoo.

That’s when Wonwoo blinks and realises that there are tears lining his eyes. He lets out a shaky breath.  _Why is he crying? Shit_ _._  His ears catch the commotion unfoldinf in front of him. The noise is starting to make his head pound.   _Not only that- h_ _is friends would soon probably ask him to take a break for a day and play with them. That equals to no studying and no studying would lead to bad grades and bad grades meant he would be a disappointment-_

Wonwoo doesn't notice Mingyu's hand reaching for his own. He flinches at the skin contact before he hurries away from the entire situation. He pushes past the entire herd of them, as several shout for him to come back. Wonwoo manages to run all the way back to his dorm room, unlocking the door with teary eyes. A sense of deja vu washes over him. He laughs sadly, _just_ last night he was running away from a problem too. _How cowardly of him._

His legs naturally manage to find their way to his room while his head is filled with endless thoughts. The loud exhale escaping his lips manage to stop them for a moment. He flops onto his bed, curling in on himself. He wonders- _when was the last time he faced his problems head on?_

With that, he slips back into his thoughts.  _He can't help but think about **that** time. The first time his trust within people broke.  _

_Wonwoo stared at the group of boys gathering around him, eyes flitting towards the entrance of the school before landing on the boy in front of him. He assumed this must be their leader, of sorts. He gulped, noticing their height difference. The boy must be at least two years older than him. They were all wearing pink shirts underneath their school uniforms. There's a girl's name plastered proudly on the front, along with a number._

_"Sorry," he apologised confidently, trying to get out of the ring the boys have formed. Laughter greeted him from all around him._

_"So he has manners," the boy in front of him tauntingly said, turning Wonwoo to face him. He bent down, staring at Wonwoo directly in the eye. Wonwoo's throat ran dry at the act of intimidation. He wanted to ask if he did something to offend them? All he wanted to do was merely walk out of school._

_“Nam Do Il?” Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He was curious to know why they knew his user ID from 2 years back. When he looked at the shirts again, he finally realised who these boys were. Before he could even say anything, he was roughly pushed to the ground._

_He doesn’t want to remember the events that followed after that._

Wonwoo can feel his heart tugging at the vague memory of the names he was called. 

_After the little incident, he came home just before dinner to his parents screaming at him. His little brother Bohyuk had bawled, scared of the loud fussing and the sight of bruises littered on his older brother's body. For nearly an hour, his father had nagged him about showing respect, especially to those older than him. Wonwoo hardly uttered anything after the incident._

_Though he never saw the group of boys again, he lost his friends. Several rumours about him being in a gang of sorts had spread throughout his middle school. He never said anything about the rumours, afraid to make things worse._

He reckons that was the moment he started running from his problems. 

_Every day, he'd went home straight after school. He'd study, read a book or maybe play a game. Books and games were a wonderful thing- they let you escape reality.  His parents had tried confronting him about his ... situation. He had avoided them by going to the library instead._

_It all changed when the fire nation attacked. Those were Soonyoung’s words, when he had thanked the slightly older boy for tugging him out of his … shell? The older, whom Wonwoo knew as Kwon Fire, became his closest friend in his second year of high school._

_Coincidentally, they ended up in the same college dorm two years later. The three years they had spent together (with Jihoon and Jun joining them midway in the second year) really helped Wonwoo open up._ _Clearly, he still hasn’t solved his avoiding problem situation though._

_He wants to push the blame on the group of boys for making his life hell. However, he knows he only has himself to blame. It probably is karma for posting all those mean things in the first place._

 

* * *

 

“Wonwoo!” _idiot_ (the one who yelled in the library last night) shouted after the taller. Mingyu wonders if he’s naturally this loud. Before the other could break into a run, the shortest of the group grabs his arm.

"But," he protests, trying to shrug the shorter's grip off. He gives up when he is wrestled to a stop. He whines, "Jihoon!" Jihoon doesn't seem to be affected by the other's whining.  _Idiot_ sighs, pouting slightly. 

 "I think we should let someone else talk to him," Jihoon suggests, nodding his head towards Mingyu. Mingyu blinks at the shorter in confusion. The other explains, "Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger, y'know?" Mingyu is slightly offended at being called a stranger. Then again, he's only met Wonwoo for not more than 3 hours. 

"That's actually a good idea," the Chinese male beside Minghao supplies, "I think texting him would be better actually." The rest stare incredulously at the male. 

"Junhui, that's just-" Minghao starts, scrunching his eyebrows at Junhui. Junhui rolls his eyes. 

"He does that to me sometimes- when I'm upset," Junhui explains, "I think he does that because texting gives him more time to reply. He's actually really blunt, it hurts sometimes. With text, you kinda get a filter ...?" He trails off a little, unsure of his logic. Jihoon's looking at him as if he's impressed. _Idiot's_ glaring at Mingyu.

Jihoon forcefully throws the hand he’s holding, squinting his eyes disapprovingly at the other as if he could read his thoughts. “Yes, I know Soonyoung.” Soonyoung shuts his mouth, pouting slightly as he swallows his protest. Mingyu wants to scream at them because it's a little unfair that they're keeping him in the dark and talking as if he weren't here? Jihoon decides to add, “Also, weren’t you the one trying to set them up yesterday?”

Soonyoung punches Jihoon lightly on the shoulder. Mingyu nearly chokes on air. Minghao cackles at the sight of Mingyu choking. 

“Are y’all just gonna stand here and argue a little bit more, or?” Jeonghan joins their now-small circle, gesturing lazily at the door. _Mingyu's slightly puzzled because didn't they start with an extremely large amount of people?_ Beside him, the other herd of them who were not actively participating in the conversation are rushing around the cafe. Seungkwan and Seungcheol are back to making drinks. Seokmin's tearing a packet of straws. (Jeonghan's persuasive powers are scary.) Jeonghan drags Minghao, Junhui and Jihoon beside him before saying, "The two of you should head off, quickly."

“Right,” Soonyoung quickly sighs before grabbing Mingyu’s arm. The both of them practically sprint (mostly being dragged, in Mingyu’s case) to the older’s apartment. Mingyu's dazed the entire journey there- this was escalating quickly. Silence greets them when they enter the apartment. Soonyoung doesn't say anything. Mingyu thinks the other can hear him gulp loudly as they make their way through the hallway.

Soonyoung nods his head towards a door, indicating which room Wonwoo is in. "Uh, so do you want to text him or?" Mingyu nods, passing Soonyoung his phone. 

"You didn't get his number?" Soonyoung curiously asks, raising a brow. 

"I did put my number in his phone though," Mingyu sheepishly admits, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Soonyoung punches in Wonwoo's contact quickly. 

Mingyu holds his breath as he sends:

 _hey,_ wonwoo _! it's_ mingyu _. you probably know me and_ soonyoung _are outside your door. i hope you’re okay. we're here for you, so if you need anything, text me back okay?_

Not a minute later, he receives a reply. 

_can i have kimchi fried rice?_

Mingyu thinks he hears a stomach rumbling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh shit turned dark and then ??? confused? stay tuned to the next chap ;)))))
> 
> lmao it's supposed to be longer but then my last chap would be too short hAHAHH. it's gonna be one last chapter after this so, yay?? 
> 
> come befriend me @carrotsshi on twt!!


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung does succeed at plan t.

Wonwoo frowns as his stomach growls, pulling him out of his thoughts.  _ Maybe some Kimchi Fried Rice would be a good distraction.  _ He freezes when he hears the door unlock. The sound of footsteps follows after. He scrunches his eyes shut, inwardly praying it’s  _ not _ the whole bunch of them.  He jumps a little at the sound of his phone vibrating next to him. Wonwoo just blankly stares at the screen once he reads the text notification: 

_ hey, wonwoo! it's mingyu. you probably heard me and soonyoung come in. i hope you’re okay! we're here for you, so if you need anything, text me back okay?  _

Without realising it, he’s typed something and has sent it: 

_ can i have kimchi fried rice? _

His stomach grumbles again. The groan that escapes his lips echoes the loud rumbling. He groans again when he hears Soonyoung shout, “He’s alive!” from outside the door. He receives a reply not a moment later. 

_ chef gyu at your service ;) _

Wonwoo is mildly surprised that Mingyu cooks. He honestly thought the latter would order food, or take some to-go. He also nearly chokes when he sees the winky face. He lightly chuckles when he receives another text from _"Chef Gyu":_

_ did you just choke?? are you okay!!!  _

Another follows after:    
_   
_ _ oh, i hear you laughing. it’s pretty :) you should laugh more! _

He blushes at the comment, wiping his face (mainly tears) on his blanket with a small smile. His phone vibrates shortly after, this time from  _ idiot.  _

_ are y’all gonna continue flirting when we eat the fried rice?? _ _   
_ _ bcos i don’t want y’all to flirt in front of my salad :”) _ _   
_ __ jk, is it alright if i leave you guys alone? i want to go through this cool new routine with chan!!

Wonwoo bites his lips as he silently laughs, nose scrunching. He smiles fondly as he types: 

_ okay. just answer your phone if i call, please? _

Soonyoung replies immediately after with a warm message:

_ of course, you can call jihoon or jun too y’know? we’ll always be there for you.  _ _   
_ _ btw, if i don’t reply, please call hansol! remember, the dance studio’s receptionist dude? _

The slightly younger male simply texts back a sincere  _ thank you,  _ laughing at Seungkwan’s boyfriend’s “receptionist dude” title. Soonyoung must have forgotten that the pair recently started dating. Wonwoo smiles sadly- _ what did he do in his past life to have received such caring friends?  _ _He doesn’t think his sorry ass deserves them._   _Then again, he is reminded of the chaos that happened earlier in the cafe._ Soonyoung replies back after a few minutes:

_ i’m going now. come out and watch mingyu cook. the fried rice ain’t the only thing that’s hot ;) _

Wonwoo just shakes his head at Soonyoung’s text, though the amused smile on his face remains.  “Bye Wonwoo!” he hears the door open after Soonyoung shouts.

“Wait, where are you going?” he hears Mingyu ask in a slightly alarmed tone. Wonwoo laughs in amusement. Trust Soonyoung to be discreet when he doesn’t need to be. 

“Bye Mingyu!” is the bright reply the taller gets before the door clicks shut. Suddenly, there's loud noises of metal banging onto each other. There's also a very audible yelp from Mingyu before Wonwoo rushes out of the room to check on him. He stares in disbelief at the taller, who has several pots and pans by his feet. 

Both of them just stare at each other, not knowing what to say. Mingyu starts speaking first, apologising profusely as he picks up the mess he created in a hurry. Wonwoo snaps out of his frozen state, bending down to help Mingyu pick up the rest of the mess (as calmly as possible. Inside, he is _dying_ because this entire thing seems set up for some cliche love story. Better yet, a sappy fanfiction written by a teenage girl. )   
  
As much as Wonwoo hates cliches, his fingers touch the back of Mingyu's hands as they reach for the last pot on the floor. The contact causes goosebumps to spread across his skin, leaving him shuddering slightly. He immediately proceeds on by shaking his hand off in embarrassment, flushing slightly. ( _Maybe,_ Wonwoo thinks, _cliches aren't that bad._ )

Mingyu pouts at the cold action. _Inwardly, the shorter dies because the sight of Mingyu pouting is absolutely adorable._ Absorbed in his thoughts, Wonwoo doesn’t notice the tip of the taller’s ears are a little red. He also misses the smile Mingyu sends his way, complete with his cute canines and all as his eyes are trained towards the floor. Mingyu stands up, huffing as he looks at the rice cooker. Wonwoo still doesn't lift his head, too embarrassed about their  _third_ embarrassing encounter. 

“You know,” Mingyu begins, “I almost didn’t have enough rice to even fill the pot. You guys really should stock up on your groceries. Also,  Soonyoung told me you forget to eat sometimes,” Mingyu continues nagging, poking Wonwoo’s side as the shorter finally stands up. Mingyu pokes Wonwoo’s stomach, pout making its way back onto his lips. He exasperatedly concludes his nagging with, “This is why you’re so skinny!” 

_“Hey!”_ Wonwoo defensively yells, hugging himself to prevent Mingyu from poking him any further. “It’s not like I don’t remember- there are too many things to do at once and,” Wonwoo’s shoulders sag as he takes a deep breath, suddenly recalling the number of things he has to do."

Thankfully, Mingyu notices the shift in his mood. “Hey,” Mingyu gently says, “You _deserve_ a break.” There’s so much sincerity behind his words that makes Wonwoo want to believe it.

“But-” Wonwoo tries to argue but Mingyu shoots him a pointed look. The former sighs in defeat, before asking, “Do I really deserve it?” 

Mingyu aggressively nods, patting Wonwoo on the back. He then picks up a frying pan, waving it at the shorter. Wonwoo blinks, taking a step back to avoid getting hit (no thanks to the sudden enthusiasm from the order.) “If you’re really hell-bent on studying, study after eating, okay?” Mingyu makes him promise, sticking out his pinky once he sets the pan down onto the stove. Wonwoo shakes his head in amusement but stamps his finger anyway.

“Wait-” Wonwoo pauses, looking into the fridge. “Are we making vegetarian fried rice?” he hesitantly asks, trying to cover up his crestfallen expression.

“What?” Mingyu shoots back loudly in surprise, “But Soonyoung told me you guys had plenty of meat- oh.” The taller blushes furiously once he realises it's an innuendo.  Wonwoo catches on too, letting out a string of expletives while shaking his fist. 

He huffs, “I'm going to kill Soonyoung!"

“I cooked the rice already though,” Mingyu dejectedly remarks, pointing towards the rice cooker. He lets out a cry of disappointment when the rice cooker’s light turns from “cook” to “warm.” 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Wonwoo says, patting Mingyu awkwardly on his back. “We can ask Junhui or someone to bring up some …  _ proper … edible _ meat.” He avoids Mingyu’s gaze as he says it, awkwardly staring at the rice cooker. _He hopes he isn't the only one ... still affected by the innuendo._

“Maybe not the best choice,” Mingyu laughs, before clearing his throat. “Uh, why don’t we go to the grocery store and grab some … _y’know_ real quick?” Wonwoo just stares at Mingyu, glad he isn't the only one unable to get over the stupid innuendo that Soonyoung made in the first place.  “It can be part of your healing process! Supermarkets can be fun y’know? … Or you can just stare here and rest-” Mingyu adds hurriedly once he notices Wonwoo isn’t saying anything. 

“It’s fine!” Wonwoo interrupts his ranting, “Let’s just order some food or something. Soonyoung can eat the plain rice once he comes back.”

“You’re mean,” Mingyu laughs before agreeing to order some food. He pulls out his phone in a flash, entering his favourite delivery application. “Two bowls of Kimchi Fried Rice coming up!” 

“Are you sure you want Kimchi Fried Rice too?” Wonwoo asks, furrowing his brows because there were other varieties of food listed below his favourite dish. He didn’t pin the taller as the type to like fried rice- out of all things. (Mingyu surprises him for the nth time that night.)

“I haven’t eaten Kimchi Fried Rice in a long time,” Mingyu reassuringly tells him, proceeding with a question, “What drink would you like?” 

Wonwoo shrugs, “You pick the drink.”  _ Please pick Cola.  _ Coincidentally, Mingyu does pick the drink causing  Wonwoo to inwardly cheer while the taller raises a brow.

“You were hoping I’d pick that didn’t you?” he teases. Wonwoo just chuckles, waving his hands at Mingyu as he shakes his head in disagreement. Mingyu accuses him of lying, “ _Ayyyy_ , no way you didn’t!”

Wonwoo only smiles in amusement, heading towards the couch to sit down. He is pleasantly surprised at how comfortable he is with the taller. It took him nearly an entire month to warm up to Jihoon and Jun. He sighs in contentment. If only he made friends with others as fast as he did with Mingyu. He pauses, wondering if he and Mingyu were actually friends. So he quietly asks, “Hey, Mingyu? Are we friends?”

Mingyu screeches in excitement at the comment, “Yes, of course!”  
  


* * *

“What?” Soonyoung screeches in disbelief. Jihoon hurriedly uses both his hands to cover Soonyoung’s mouth, effectively slapping him as he does so. The taller groans, while the other 8 of them cackle silently at his misfortune.

“Shut up Soonyoung,” Jihoon hisses, glaring at him intensely. Soonyoung pouts, nodding his head in defeat before the younger finally releases his hand.

“But I didn’t set them up to become friends,” Soonyoung whines in an uncharacteristically quiet manner. 

“Well, technically, they set up themselves,” Seungkwan remarks, rolling his eyes as Soonyoung flails around in frustration.

Their neighbour, a doe-eyed male just cocks his head as he passes by them in the hallway. _(The sight of 10 males sitting by the door whispering is absolutely normal, he tries to reassure himself. So is Jihoon_ smiling. _)_ He pauses, curious enough to know why they are being ... weird. So he heads back towards them. He innocently directs a question towards Jihoon, “You’re smiling, did something good happen?” 

Jihoon flushes at the comment while the rest of them break out into laughter. He quietly argues, “Can’t I just smile because I feel like it, huh Joshua?”

Junhui decides to expose Jihoon’s ass shortly after, pitying their clueless neighbour, “So, we just found out the guy we," he gets interrupted by Chan, who butts in with, "It was actually just Soonyoung- mainly."

The older glares at Chan for interrupting him before clearing his throat and continuing, "Again, so Soonyoung tried to set Wonwoo up with some guy and that guy just got friend-zoned by Wonwoo. Jihoon’s just happy he got to slap Soonyoung when Soonyoung decided to let Wonwoo know we’re eavesdropping.”

Joshua just nods, letting out a long, “Ahhh” in understanding. _(He decides he needs to find normal neighbours.)_

The door opens, causing all of them to freeze, like a bunch of deers caught in headlights. _“Hey!”_ both Mingyu and Wonwoo shout, having heard the ruckus from inside. _“What do you think you guys are doing?”  
  
_

* * *

 

Two years down the road, Joshua still hasn't found normal neighbours. In fact, he’s currently living with Jeonghan and Seungcheol in a quaint apartment near the school dorm. His neighbours remain the same- the four same-aged friends had settled in a year after the "95-line squad )or so they were called)" moved in. Because the "96-line, as Seungcheol calls the group of four, had the biggest apartment, all 13 of them crash there on a weekly basis. Ergo, they were all subjected to watching Soonyoung's Plan Q, R and S to get Mingyu and Wonwoo together fail. 

It was an amusing friendship, to say the least. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu only grew closer throughout the two years. Some would have thought Mingyu was his boyfriend, with the amount of affection the younger showered Wonwoo with. Mingyu often sends him reminders to take care of himself- he even delivered him food in school.   
  
Even now, he delivers Wonwoo food to his workplace. Wonwoo grins fondly as he reads the text again from the younger:  
  
 _hey won,_ i _cooked too much kimchi fried rice ;(_  
i'm _heading to your workplace now!!_

"Wonwoo!" he hears the younger shout from outside his door not a moment after he finishes reading the text. Mingyu pouts as he opens the door, "Why are you so smiley? Are you texting someone?"   
  
"Yeah, I am," Wonwoo replies, trying to keep his face straight because Mingyu looks absolutely cute when he's jealous. 

"Who is it? Is it that new intern you were telling me about the other day?" the younger probes, turning around to look outside the door. 

"What if it is the new intern?" Wonwoo nonchalantly answers, closing his laptop. Mingyu lets out a whine of displeasure, turning around quickly to find the said intern. He doesn't notice that he's walking right into the door. 

There's a loud sound when Mingyu's face connects with the door. Wonwoo rushes out of his seat, wanting to check on Mingyu who only lets out a series of pained moans. The older chuckles when he notices his nose is bleeding. He reaches into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a packet of tissues with Soonyoung's name on it. 

"Hey, nosebleed?" Wonwoo hesitantly asks, "Go out with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that marks the end of the story. HAHAHh hope you enjoyed it!! i'm sorry if it's too short ,,, i left the ending open bcos why not leleelelle but it's kinda obv what mingyu's reply is, yes? HAHHAH 
> 
> wOOohoo i ended it on mingoo's birthday < 3 i hope he has an awesome day! 
> 
> ok bye see y'all around someday

**Author's Note:**

> ok so tadah! my first meanie fic. hope you enjoy it :")))
> 
> i have so many alternate ways to continue this fic so pls help me out and decide. i'm stuck between continuing as a twitfic or just writing it out here on ao3 (ok so i did make both versions already, it's just not completed haha.) 
> 
> if you like it and want me to continue, pls visit me on twitter @carrotsshi!! i'll be posting a poll soon so do vote on how i should continue. (i'm so indecisive, help.)
> 
> UPDATE: i think i’m gonna continue on ao3, yay! changed my title and summary, told you i'm indecisive lol.


End file.
